User blog:Jaguar Satake/Here, book excerpts
© 2019 Lahash Language/violence warning for this. My writing really isn't for kids. one of the beginnings for Champion but I don't know seriously how do I start this book The city was burning, and the only survivor was the child. Tears ran down her cinder-streaked face, tracing paths through the soot. Her body was free of burns, despite having been in the explosion, and though her bones rattled with pain with each breath of ash-choked air, she was very much alive. She shouldn’t have been. She was the very child they had come to kill, the very flame they had sworn to extinguish. And yet here she was, the only thing alive for miles around. The charred forest loomed ahead of her, and she crawled towards it, dragging herself across the blistering ground. Through the black clouds that dominated the sky, a sliver of moonlight shone, and she didn’t understand why the sight of it made her spine crawl up her back. A gust of arctic wind sliced across the land, conquering the heat of the hellish city; it chilled the child’s bones and made icy blood rush through her veins. She cast a terrified glance over her shoulder, and all she could see was the dying embers of the perishing city. Ashes floated on the wind like mournful snowflakes, and nothing moved within the darkness. Nothing was there. As far as she could tell. The moon continued to cast its wicked glow upon the land, and the air grew ever colder. She finally made it into the trees, shivering, hoping to hide from the moonlight. But it pierced the fragile shield of the forest, shining in the sky as an ever-present reminder that whatever it was that she should fear . . . it wasn’t going anywhere. here's another Champion beginning (unfinished) The interrogation room had more than its fair share of blood that night. “Tell us the whereabouts of your leader,” Arctic Storm hissed, holding the knife to the prisoner’s throat. “We know you possess this knowledge. You are close to him.” “I don’t even know who our leader is,” the prisoner hissed back. “I swear it. His identity is kept from all of us.” “Bullshit,” Arctic Storm spat, applying pressure and causing a thin crimson cut to appear. The prisoner flinched. “It’s the truth. Although truth is something with which those of your kind tend to be unfamiliar . . .” Arctic Storm radiated the blazing, hate-ridden desire to kill the prisoner right then and there. But evidently she knew Hail wanted the prisoner alive and refrained from slitting his throat. Good. That bought Asghar and Naalnish some time. The two of them remained hidden in the air duct, grateful that the supersoldiers, though possessing abnormally sharp vision, did not have sensory enhancements in the areas of hearing and smell. This high up, hiding in the ceiling, they were virtually unreachable, as long as they remained unnoticed. Asghar desperately wanted to help his old friend, but Naalnish made sure he didn’t do anything stupid or ruin the plan. They stayed right where they were ... a really unfinished prologue (another Champion thing) He immediately knew who the child was – Silviane and Tighearnán’s daughter Saorlaith. Or Ruby, as he called her. She was the spitting image of Tighearnán, with Silviane’s eyes. As to why she was so far from home, starving and covered with ash, he knew all too well. He’d been worried when neither Tighearnán nor Silviane responded to his texts, and when he saw the news, the human news that had no understanding of what was happening . . . he’d known. He’d known they were gone. He held out his hand, and Ruby took it more Champion because I have too many beginnings for it Snow covered the ground completely, its surface turned to ice by the freezing rain. My feet crunched through the snow as I ran through the shadowy forest, the jagged edges of each icy footprint cutting into my skin. The sound of my heavy breathing filled my ears, and my lungs felt like they were on fire. Despite this, I kept running. Fear is an odd thing. It gives us a reason to keep going even when we think we can’t. I had never run so fast for so long in fourteen years. My leg was dying, and it let me know by sending blistering agony through my muscles and tendons. Stop, it pleaded. Stop running, Ruby! In my head I heard another voice, and it repeated a message I had heard since that fateful day at the airport, every night in my dreams. Run, Saorlaith, it said, using my Irish name. ''Run and don’t stop. If you stop, it’s all over . . . Your life, our lives, the world . . . everything. Everything’s over . . ''. And so I continued to run through the forest, the spaced-out trees casting dark shadows upon the glowing snow. Snowbanks too had their shadows, and what hid within those shadows . . . A gust of arctic wind sliced through the forest, chilling my bones and making icy blood rush through my veins. I cast a terrified glance over my shoulder, quickly taking in the shadows behind me with bright blue eyes. As far as I could tell, nothing moved within that darkness . . . As far as I could tell. Category:Blog posts Category:Stories Category:Content (Samurai)